Decode
by Linore
Summary: Fate leads a girl trying to find her missing memories to her life story. Will the truth be bittr or will it decide her future?


Disclaimer: I own nothing but Skye and my plot.

Summary: fate leads a girl trying to find memories to her missing life. But will the answers she seeks lead to a bitter truth or will It decide her future?

Decode

Chapter 1: Who Am I?

Laughter, merriment, chattering all these sounds filled the air. People. People were a strange concept to grasp in one's mind. They were strange they could go from playful to mad in a matter of seconds over something so trivial. People they were strange but interesting to watch for one girl. Emerald eyes watched these people while the owner of these eyes was on a bench. She was a young teenager with medium short cut black hair with natural golden yellow and brown streak highlights. Wearing dark blue jeans, black t-shirt and black low top converse. Her face feigning a little interest as she watched the people passing by her. In case you're wondering who this girl was her name is Skye Valdez.

During this time school would be in session but Skye decided to take the day off or skip. There was no point in going to school she got good grades all the time but doesn't look the part. So why go to school if there is no reason. She checked the time on a nearby clock in a store. 4:30 PM was what it said. Skye has to go to the super market. Dusting her clothes standing up she walked towards the direction of the market. _I need eggs bread butter. Also need to figure what I'm having for dinner._ She silently thought her food list. She grabbed her shopping basket when she went in grabbing the food items and figuring out what she's having for dinner parmesan chicken with rice. She was waiting in line putting her items on the belt as an acne older boy was scanning them and chewing gum.

"$ 10.57" He told her. Skye took out her black wallet getting the required amount handed it to him. The cashier handed her two bags to her."Have a nice day." He told her while she walked out. _Have a nice day. Why do people tell you that?_ She mused silently. She trekked to an apartment complex that was little run down but still in good condition. The two door man greeted her and Skye gave her usual response a nod of her head. Her apartment was on the fifth floor and was number 275. Skye got her key out opening the door greeted only by silence as she entered. She kicked the door close with her foot setting her purchases on the kitchen counter. She alone by herself in this one bedroom apartment. The walls were gray the floor was hardwood and the furniture was dark including her room where mostly everything she always prefer dark colors especially black. After making sure she put everything away she went to the "

"**Four years has pasted since the ill fated Raccoon City has been destroyed. "** A newswoman talked

_Raccoon City… why does sound familiar me. _Skye thought confused. She continued to listen to the report.

"**But people still fear after four years that another Raccoon City could happen again. The government is discussing making an organization that could alleviate the fears of the people, the group Terra Save seems to support this. Current information about the organization has revealed, that concludes that story. Now about a the story amazing of girl who-"**

Skye promptly shut the TV off at that point. She touched her forehead taking a deep breath. Why did Raccoon City make her feel a slight headache? Did it have something to do with her past?

Skye's POV

I laid myself on the couch staring up at the ceiling. The headache has seemed to dull. I don't understand how when Raccoon city was mentioned I got it. It's a mystery. Just like my like my whole life is a mystery. I woke up in a hospital bed and then find myself bombarded with questions about who I was and what happened before. The only answer I could give was: I don't remember. I couldn't remember how I got there I couldn't remember anything at all. I don't even know if Skye Valdez was my real name. But in a sense I felt that is the name I was born with. I had no parents which they deduced and found myself in a foster home.

But it wouldn't work out and convinced them to let me live on my own. Now here I am in an apartment by myself in Boston Massachusetts. Some would say it's hard others think I'm mature enough to handle living on my own. I have no friends in school or at all. People don't want to know me or understand me or try to. I guess I had something this sense of mystery that people don't want to try to figure out. In a way I want to find out my own life story know everything about me. I don't know if this typical talk for an amnesiac.

All this time I been wondering who I am. Wanting to find the truth but always wondering if it was bitter or joyful. Wondering what my former life was. I want to remember everything about me. And I hope to find the truth.

Third POV

After moments of resting Skye got up from the couch to make dinner for herself. During the process of putting the chicken in the creamy sauce she made there was slight knock on her door and envelopes slid under it. Some people in this apartment building were nice enough to get her mail. Taking her time getting her mail all she seen was just junk. Great junk mail nothing important. Skye was about to throw it all away until a slip of paper slipped under her door. "Must be one of the neighbors." She mumbled picking up the folded piece of paper but looking at it with confusion and apprehensiveness. On the note it said.

_I know who you are and your life story._ Not one to be suspicious Skye opened her apartment door searching down the hall for the culprit who thought his was funny but found no one. This must've been a prank but an uneasy feeling made its way into her. Closing and locking it going back to making her dinner the note she threw away. But outside of her apartment building was a man in all black staring at her floor in sunglasses. He smirked.

"Found you my dear."

**A/n: That's all there is to it people please read and review and I hope you like Skye I'm going to put a character profile up n her. So I will update this to the best of my ability**


End file.
